dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Test of Faith
A Test of Faith is the trial you must complete before finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This is found in the Mountain Top of Haven after you have battled through the cultist ridden lower levels of The Ruined Temple and throughout the Caverns. Background A Test of Faith is a series of challenges that you must complete to test your faith and make sure you are truly worthy of finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This consists of 8 riddles that you must answer, a battle with the spirits of your current party, a bridge puzzle and then a final riddle. Walkthrough A Test of Faith can be started by entering into the door atop the mountain and talking to the Guardian there, the conversation doesn't directly influence the outcome but you must treat him kindly to be allowed to pass. Trial One Once you enter the room you will be presented with the first challenge, you must answer correctly to continue. There are 8 riddles in total which you can answer, it doesn't affect the overall quest if you get one wrong, you will just have to fight an Ash Wraith to continue. The answers for the spirits are below: *General Maferath: Jealousy *Lady Vasilia: Vengeance *Disciple Cathaire: Hunger *Ealisay: A tune *Brona: Dreams *Archon Hessarian: Mercy *Disciple Havard: The mountains *Thane Shartan: Home Once you have answered correctly or defeated all the Ash Wraiths, the door will open allowing you to continue. Note: Answering correctly to each riddle will earn 59 Experience Points, while killing the Ash Wraith will gain only 53. Note: In the PC version, experience is awarded but there is no visual indication. Also, the amount of experience may vary depending on your character level, with gains up to 80 XP encountered. Note: One of the possible answers to Ealisay's riddle is "coconut" - a reference to a scene from the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Trial Two You will have a brief encounter with someone from the past of your character depending on what race/class you picked. If you look back on your origins and reminisce about those days, you will be given Reflection. Trial Three The next challenge is a fight that pits your party against itself. You will need to defeat spirit versions of up to all four members in your party to continue. Trial Four The fourth part of the trial is a true puzzle, in which you have to get 3 of your party to stand on either the left or right floor tiles to make 1 block of the bridge solid, this will allow the last party member to walk onto it without falling. As with all adventure games there is 1 particular set sequence which you can find below. Be sure to set your party stance into hold position. Move only the character on the specified tile, leaving the other two where they are. Note: As seen in the screenshots, the following instructions are written from the perspective of the exit, looking towards the entrance. File:Bridge_Puzzle_1.jpg|'Step 1:' Place 3 party members on the following tiles. Left 1, Left 2, and Right 3. Move the Warden to the 1st bridge section. File:Bridge_Puzzle_2.jpg|'Step 2:' Move character from Left 1 to Right 6. Move the Warden to 2nd section of the bridge File:Bridge_Puzzle_3.jpg|'Step 3:' Move character from Right 3 to Left 4. File:Bridge_Puzzle_4.jpg|'Step 4:' Move character from Left 2 to Right 1. Move the Warden to 3rd section of bridge. File:Bridge_Puzzle_5.jpg|'Step 5:' Move character from Right 6 to Left 5 File:Bridge_Puzzle_6.jpg|'Step 6:' Move character from Left 4 to Right 5. Finish crossing the bridge Once The Warden is across, the bridge will turn solid allowing the other members to cross. Note: If you do not have 4 party members with you when you reach this puzzle, 1, 2 or 3 Ash Wraiths will join you as companions to solve this puzzle, they'll disapear when you reach the other side. Note - PC to Console Difference: In the console versions of the game (XBox 360 adn PS3), it is possible to get the bridge completely solid without having to inch the Warden across tile by tile. Once the bridge is solid, the Warden can run all the way across, though companions will not follow until the Warden reaches the other side. Trial Five The last chamber contains a wall of fire and an altar, approach the altar and read the riddle, it's pretty self explanatory as there is only 1 option. Remove all your armor and equipment (the altar does this for you once you have clicked on it) and then walk through the fire. The Guardian will now appear and congratulate you on proving your worth in the eyes of Andraste . If you haven't completed the smuggling quest from Dust town and take off your gear, you will fail the smuggling quest. If you did not agree to Kolgrim's request to pour the dragon blood into the ashes, but would still like to fight the Guardian and the Ash Wraiths, simply walk through the fire without touching the pedestal or removing your gear. note that doing so will give you LESS Experience Points than passing the trial normally. Result After the Guardian finishes talking you can now approach the statue and take a few ashes out for healing Arl Eamon and finishing that quest. If you accepted Kolgrim's quest earlier to defile the ashes, now is the chance to do so and earn the "Reaver" class, but beware, Leliana, Wynne (if either are with you) and the Guardian (along with 2 Ash Wraiths) will all attack you if you chose to do so. It is possible to intimidate Leliana to stay in line (disapproval ensues), however Wynne proves too stubborn. Defiing the ashes gives you about 1.5k more xp, and you can still fight Kolgrim. Grab the loot from the adventurer and the chests before leaving. See also * Arl Eamon * Kolgrim * Reaver * Urn of Sacred Ashes * Andraste * Haven Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs